<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get rid of that girl by BbSis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397199">Get rid of that girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis'>BbSis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Palavrão, Shameless Smut, Smut, adolescentes fora de controle, baseado em uma música, comportamento violento, traíção implicita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Já faz tempo que gosto de um amigo meu, mas do nada ele apareceu com uma namorada! E pra piorar, ele me deixou sozinha com ela! Ah, ele vai se arrepender disso. É hoje que eu me livro dela!</p><p>---</p><p>Inspirada na música do The Donnas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get rid of that girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> "I’m gonna drag her ass down to my car </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’m gonna use that matchlight mountain dew crush" </em></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Depois daquele filme de terror, que deve ter sido bom, ao menos estava bom até ser descaradamente interrompida pela oxigenada, uma interrupção bem inusitada que me distraiu pelo resto do filme (juro, quando pisquei, já tava nos créditos finais), tive que levar aquela coisa pra casa. Porque o bundão é insensível, eu gosto dele, mas chamo de bundão mesmo assim. Só essa palavra descreve como está agindo ultimamente. E esse bundão me largou aqui no cinema com a sua suposta namorada, garota insuportável, sendo que eu nem queria vir.... Só nós duas e essa desgramada.... Aaaargh!</p><p><br/>
Vou ter que deixar aquela esnobe entrar no meu carro! Absurdo! Ah! É hoje que me livro dessa praga! Vou arrastar ela pra um lugar afastado e dar cabo dela! Depois, levo pra floresta e taco fogo e faço parecer que foi acidente. Ninguém vai perceber! ( mentira, vai sim, ela é uma das garotas populares do colégio...)</p><p><br/>
Considerando o que aconteceu durante o filme, como eu havia previsto, a oxigenada nem hesitou em entrar no meu carro. Deu apenas um sorriso cínico, não disse uma palavra e ficou me olhando de forma desafiadora. Mas que garota irritante! Minha vontade é de esganá-la. Liguei o carro decidida a colocar meu plano em ação, ou quase isso.</p><p><br/>
Não perguntei seu endereço, apesar de saber onde ela mora, porque festas, né? Nem sei se ela percebeu que não estávamos indo pra casa dela; se percebeu não falou nada. A viagem teria sido silenciosa se não fosse Chuck Berry tocando no rádio. Me segurei tanto pra não cantar junto. Dirigi até um mirante perto da floresta, um lugar bem afastado onde mesmo se ela gritar quando minhas mãos estiverem em seu pescoço, ninguém vai ouvir. (Sem perguntas sobre como sei sobre esse lugar...)</p><p><br/>
"Não queria voltar pra casa ainda." Tentei me justificar. Tenho a impressão de que isso saiu meio esquisito...</p><p>"Sem problemas. Mas aqui é meio afastado de tudo, não acha?" Ela perguntou naquela voz doce chata dela, levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p><br/>
"Gosto assim." Retruquei indiferente, olhando pra cidade. Era uma vista bonita realmente. Uma pena que quase nunca reparei nel-<br/>
OOOONFFFF MAS O QUE?!</p><p><br/>
Senti um peso no meu colo e algo entrar no meu campo de visão, tapando as luzes da cidade.<br/>
Ela me olhava com malícia e aquele sorrisinho de escárnio era muito irritante.</p><p><br/>
"O que cê pensa que tá fazendo?!" Me alterei e a empurrei, fazendo-a bater as costas no volante. Ela gemeu de dor(acho). MAS COMO ESSA OXIGENADA TEM A CORAGEM DE MONTAR EM MIM NO BANCO DO MOTORISTA?! E que gemido...</p><p><br/>
Ela continuava com o sorriso e o olhar. "E o que você queria me trazendo aqui?" O tom era desafiador. Mas que vaca!<br/>
Aaaaaaaah mas por que eu trouxe ela aqui mesmo?! Não to lembrando! Malditos peitos na minha cara!<br/>
Segurei-a firme na cintura com as duas mãos. "Sai de cima!" Ordenei.</p><p><br/>
"Não quero." Ela apenas gemeu. Ai que raiva dessa praga!</p><p>"Sai, se não..." Ameacei grunhindo.</p><p><br/>
"Se não o quê?" Desafiou aproximando o rosto do meu. Agora eu lembrei porque trouxe essa garota aqui! Tirei minhas mãos de sua cintura e as levei ao seu pescoço. Ela não se moveu um milímetro e eu juro que ia apertar, tenho mãos fortes acredite, mas a pele dela era tão macia que me distraí.</p><p>E foi nesse momento de fraqueza que a víbora deu o bote. Essa cretina me beijou! Toda agressiva com aquela língua cálida explorando a minha boca. Que audácia! Com as mãos ainda em seu pescoço, fiz força pra afastar seu rosto do meu. A oxigenada ficou visivelmente afetada pelo gesto. Será que machuquei ela?! Hein?! Com esse pensamento você nunca vai conseguir dar fim nessa garota!</p><p><br/>
"No cinema você não pareceu se importar." Ela tossiu um pouco ao falar. Acho machuquei ela mesmo...</p><p>"Fui coagida na sala de exibição..."</p><p><br/>
"Não foi o que pareceu."</p><p><br/>
Minhas mãos continuavam em seu pescoço. Mas bem frouxas.</p><p><br/>
E mais uma vez, ela me beijou. Só que suas mãos foram rápidas e seguraram meus pulsos. O beijo estava bem mais manso e envolvente e quase não reparei quando ela retirou minhas mãos de onde estavam e as conduziu a parte superior da sua coxa, fazendo questão de apertar as mãos e me fazendo sentir seus músculos firmes.</p><p><br/>
"Estou te dando permissão para me tocar. Eu sei que você quer..." Seu tom era sensual e me arrepiou toda.</p><p><br/>
"Você tá louca."</p><p><br/>
"E todos aqueles olhares ardentes pra cima de mim?"</p><p><br/>
"Todos pensando em como fazer você desaparecer."</p><p><br/>
"Hum" E veio aquele sorriso de novo. "Prometo desaparecer depois dessa noite. Que tal?" Essa oxigenada é maluca! Mas nunca vou admitir que minhas partes íntimas já estavam doloridas de tanto desejo....</p><p><br/>
FODA-SE</p><p><br/>
Apertei suas coxas, deslizei minhas mãos até sua bunda e a puxei mais pra perto, capturando seus lábios com vontade. O calor que eu estava ignorando subiu com tudo, principalmente depois que ela gemeu. Suas mãos vieram para os meus seios e eu estremeci.</p><p><br/>
Meu quadril começou a se mover sozinho, sincronizando com o corpo dela. Mas o que é isso?! Tesão reprimido?! A garota tava incandescida, principalmente depois que eu comecei a lhe beijar o pescoço. E a cada carícia ela ficava mais frenética, e num ato desesperado colocou uma das minhas mãos dentro de sua calcinha. Eu sabia o que fazer afinal. E ela cavalgou nos meus dedos com tanto desejo que a buzina quase tocou algumas vezes.</p><p><br/>
Antes que ela terminasse de sentir a primeira onda, consegui deitá-la por cima do freio de mão; e se machucou ela não reclamou. Coloquei meu joelho entre um banco e outro, apoiei o resto do corpo com a mão direita, e fiquei por cima, iniciando outro beijo. Minha mão esquerda mal começou a tocar sua pele macia e seu seio rígido, quando senti uma mão entrando calça adentro. Mal consegui reagir quando dedos muito experientes me exploravam.</p><p><br/>
Quase caí em cima dela, mas ela me segurou e me convenceu a ir para o banco de trás. Quando dei por mim, minhas calças estavam nos meus tornozelos e seu rosto entre as minhas pernas, numa posição digna de ioga. Sua língua me fez dizer coisas sem sentido, e um vocabulário que eu nem sabia que tinha.</p><p><br/>
Assim que minhas pernas ficaram um pouco mais firmes, joguei-a para o outro lado e quase rasguei sua calcinha. Ela era boa, mas eu também tinha meus truques. Confesso salivava de curiosidade para prová-la. E assim o fiz. Ah que gosto bom! Suas pernas travaram ao redor do meu pescoço e suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos desesperadamente.</p><p><br/>
Eu realmente fiz a esnobe gritar. A maior parte da noite.</p><p><br/>
Acordei desconfortavelmente entrelaçada a ela no banco de trás do meu carro, relativamente despidas. Ela parecia feliz dormindo. Sorri um pouco com a visão.<br/>
<br/>
MAS QUE PORRA!!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Obs: Depois que ela acordou, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu levei ela pra casa.<br/>
Edit 1: Ela realmente desapareceu depois disso.<br/>
Edit 2: Fiquei sabendo que ela se mudou pra outro país por causa do trabalho do pai.<br/>
Edit 3: Acho que eu tava mesmo apaixonada<br/>
Edit 4: Por ela....<br/>
<br/>
Edit 5: Limpando o carro (finalmente depois de eras), achei um bilhete dela. Dizia "Queria que tivesse sido diferente, mas obrigada."<br/>
O que ela quis dizer com isso!!!? <em><br/>
</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>